What Fate Has Planned
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: She was just a girl. Without any family nor friends. A certain night had changed her life. At first he was a 'devil' but gradually turns into her own personal cruel 'angel'. Song-Aeri was captured by thugs who was ordered by a group of mafia took kidnap several girls. Kris had chosen Aeri to be his new playtoy and well what next? Why don't you try reading out to find out? (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: How it All Began_**

I let out sighed as I walk down the road. What a tiring day. It's already midnight and I'm on my way home from work. Well a part-time job.

Usually I finish my work at 10.00 pm and started at 2.30 pm but since today I got little bit late from school I arrived to work around 3.3o. I thought that maybe I have to work an extra hour but I did not think that that old man would but I did not think that that old man would give me extra things to do that I can only manage to leave when the clock struck 12.00 midnight.

I mean hello. I'm 18 well 17 but my birthday is due in a few weeks so it counts right? Whatever the point is who the hell makes a teenager work till so late at night unless they have friends or parents to pick them up.

Decided to take a shortcut I took a turn into a dark alleyway. I let out another sigh and look up to the sky. I wish I had my parents. I wish they didn't abandon me. I wish I had friends. I wish I had more money to support my life and needs. How I wish.

Suddenly there was a van and it stopped next to me and quickly the door was open by a man who looks like a thug. I was pulled inside and in moment of shock I could not response. There was another scary looking man inside there.

He covered my mouth and nose with somekind of cloth. I tried to struggle and scream but they keep my arms locked and I can feel that I'm losing consciousness and it's getting harder to move my muscles. It feels…heavy somehow. Drugged.

Before I lose my consciousness I saw a few other girls inside the van. Two of them are unconscious but the others are wide awake and they are giggling around. They even dressed like a damn prostitute. Heck maybe they are.

**Then everything went dark.**

What seemed like a few hours my eyes fluttered open but I wasn't fully conscious yet? I saw them dragging the other two girls out followed by the other fully awake girls then I felt somebody dragging me.

They brought us somewhere inside a warehouse. They sitted me on a chair and tied my hand on the back of the chair. The covered my mouth with a piece of white cloth. I tried to do something but I could not move. Heck even my expression was blank.

At least I can move my eyeball to look at the surrounding. I saw the other two girls awake but their expressions blank and not moving a muscle. I counted the others and examine their appearance. My guess was right the girls who are moving freely are prostitutes. There are about 7 of them.

All of the girls in the cellar are different. In terms of skin, hair, eye colour, height and body shape. But all of them are very pretty or beautiful in their own ways.

Then they put a piece of cloth in front of my eyes and tied them to block my views also another one at my mouths straining me from speaking. But at least I can now feel my muscles. I experimented by moving my fingers slightly. Yep I definitely have regained back my movements.

I heard someone footsteps and the door being opened. The person who just entered talk to the thugs and I heard some of the girls giggled, squealed, talked heatedly.

I shuddered when I felt someone gaze and examine me in way as if you're examining whether you want to buy the item or not. I heard someone walking around and the air around became tensed and I did too.

What felt like a long minute but actually just a few seconds past by I felt a hand slowly patted my right shoulder. If possible I tensed even more. The person leaned down and I felt something near my ear.

I heard a deep tone whispering into my ear.

**"Your life is over."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: How we met_**

Speechless is all I can say now. For the lack of a better word my brain is silent and quiet. They untied my hand from the back of the chair and they pulled me to the door along with another girl as I heard another footstep being pulled forcefully.

I heard that deep tone voice once again talking to another person. Since this time everyone was quiet and since I'm not paralyzed by fear I heard his words.

"I shall give you a choice whether to be a maid in our house or you can choose to die. Two are your only options." He said calmly like it was an everyday thing threatening to kill people.

Nobody wants to die and they'll do everything they can just so they can continue living. So naturally she chooses to be a maid. Then there was a sound of someone rising from the chair hastily.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Wait. Why don't you choose any of us. We totally look better and I assure you we can treat you better than any of them." The girl hugged her body making her breast seemed bigger.

She walked towards me in a seductive way than pressed herself against my arm. I smirked at her pitiful attempt trying to seduce me but sorry, slutty. Kris gave me a strict order to pick virgin girls only.

"Sorry, but Kris has given me a strict order to pick only virgin girls and if I bring back a slut I'm sure things are going to get a bit ugly. So better get off me." I mocked her.

"But you haven't seen anything yet. You won't regret bringing me along. I'll do anything you ask of me." The girl purred.

I was getting annoyed so I took out my gun and put it under her chin and I smirked when I saw fear in her eyes.

"Seems like you got a death wish and since I'm feeling kind I think I'm going to grant that wish of yours." I look into her eyes with a cold expression while grinning.

I pulled the trigger and **bang**. The bullet right past through her head and some of her bloods splattered on me. I wipe it away casually. Tch. How dirty.

I looked at the other sluts. They were cowering and looking at the dead girl. Fear were obvious in their eyes. I smirked. We're not called a mafia for nothing. We aren't the best mafia for being kind now are we? We are famous for being ruthless and cold-blooded in…**everything we do**.

"Do not annoy me."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Do not annoy me." He said. I shivered slightly.

Just because of that he killed her. The gunshot was loud and ear deafening. I heard something like thick liquid splattering. I knew that it was blood. What else could it be? Now I knew that I should really accept the fact that 'my life is over'.

He ordered the thugs to bring us to the car. There were only two of them so I knew that 'the devil' will take one of us to the car himself.

I heard the two of them being dragged slowly to the said 'car'. I felt a push on my back and I heard 'the devil' said in a low voice.

"Move faster, girly. From now on your life is going to take a full turn. Better appreciate what time you have before."

I shivered and move forward following his guidance. After a few step we got to the car and I heard him ordering his men to put the girl at the back of the car and my sit will be at the front.

He pushed me on the back again motioning me to walk forward and I tripped over something and almost fell down. I wait for an impact with something hard but it never came. But I can feel myself leaning over something.

"Are you alright?" His voice now sounded concern and worried. His whole vicious and heartless bastard characteristics changed in an instant.

I realized when I heard his voice then he had caught me on the moment I was falling down. I was leaning against his chest. Warmth and reassurance filled through me and somehow my fear now has lessened.

I nodded. I was still unable to speak due to the cloth tied around my mouth. He let me go and made sure I stood steady. I heard something being closed seems like the other two girls are already inside the car since I heard that guy telling them to leave.

I let out a deep sigh. Am I going to be alright? My head is hung low. I felt something tugging on the cloth that is tied around my mouth. Then the cloth unravels. A light breeze hit my newly freed skin and lips.

I took in a breath through my mouth and breathe it out slowly savouring the freshness.

"Don't I at least get a thank you?" A voice interrupted my moment.

"Thank you."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The entire car ride was quiet. Still blinded by the blindfold all of the girls in the car do not know their destination and is still quite shaken from the gunshot. It was a very traumatic experience.

After a quite some time but not too soon the car came to a stop and 'the so-called devil' climbed out and called forth three of his men to bring out the girls from the car bring them along with him to the leader.

They were brought to resting and relaxing room a vast space with a few sits, chairs, sofas, bookshelves that are filled with various kinds of books and a few console games with a big screen. The men bowed and left the room.

The guy called out one of his servant/maid into the room and ordered her to take the girl on the left side and guide her and all the necessary things on being a servant of the house. The maid bowed and left with the still puzzled girl.

He fished out his phone from his right slack pants pocket and called the leader. After some talking he kept his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to the two girls and untied their blindfold and cloth that is still tied on one of the girls' mouth.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

I untied the cloth that has been covering their view and straining them from speaking. I threw away those cloth in a rubbish bin somewhere located in this room and paced around waiting for him to come down.

I smirked unceremoniously as I waited for him and look for his prize. I kept glancing around…no not around but a particular….person. The girl. Why do I feel so concerned about her?

I heard the door being opened and saw Kris walk in. I welcome him in and brought him over to the two girls who are sitting on their knees. I grinned at him.

"Well, Kris? How does this look like to you?"

Kris shrugged and examined the two girls in front of him. A smirk tugged on his lips.

"I'll take this girl. You can have the other one, Luhan. For a job well done." He pointed at the girl that I keep gazing at and claiming her as his. He then pointed at the other girl saying that I may have her.

I nodded even though if it can I would have preferred the other girl. I gave a gentle tap on Kris shoulder and said in a low voice.

"Don't be too rough with the girl." I walked past him and claim my part of bargain but before I could afford to walk out Kris said back to me.

"Too concern for a merchandise aren't you? His tone was smug but I just let him be and pulled the puzzled girl out of the room leaving Kris and that girl with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: A not so pretty beginning_**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Too concern for a merchandise aren't you?" The guy that was referred as Kris by Luhan smirked and his tone was smug as he said that.

I creased my eyebrow as I heard those word. I have a peculiar feeling that the 'merchandise' he was referring to was actually me.

Luhan left the room leaving me alone with guy who seemed much more of a devil. I shivered as he crept closer towards with his smirk unfaltering. I cowered in fear as he towered over me. He then crouched down in front of me.

Using his right he cupped my chin and tilted upwards just so that he can get a clear look on my face.

"Pretty aren't you? Let's have some fun, shall we?" He grinned.

He stood up and motioned me to do the same and I did although my knees are trembling. He grabbed me the arm and pulled me harshly towards somewhere in this humongous mansion. He halted in front of a door on the top floor.

"This is my room. Better remember that." He turned the door knob and pushed me inside harshly.

I stumbled down to the floor. He walked in and locked the door. He sat on his bed and looked at me with lust-filled eyes. His lips formed a word.

"Strip."

I took a moment to process that one word. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Strip. Now!" He yelled angrily. He was getting annoyed by the second.

I was trembling and was afraid of what may happen if I obeyed or disobeyed but I'm not going to do what he has told me to. I'm not his pet. I shook my head while staring at him with fearful eyes.

He walked over towards me and pulled me up so that I am now standing up. His expression was one of an annoyance.

"What's your name?" His tone was full of boredom?!

"Song-Aeri." I said in a whisper still frightened of what might happen.

"Well listen carefully Song-Aeri. You are now my maid/servant, slave, toy, girl, etc. My words are your command. Let me show you what happens if you disobey my orders, Song-Aeri." He pulled me up and dragged me to his bed.

I struggled trying to get my arm free from his tight grip. He pushed me down onto his bed and climbed over me.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

He ripped off her school uniform effortlessly leaving her only in her undergarments then he assulted her lips while his right hand fumbling with her bra clasp with his left hand making circles around he stomach.

Once the bra was unclasped he yanked them away. He used it to tie both of her hand on the bedpost and continue with his play. Once the hand was securely locked he continue his assault on her mouth who refuses to let him enter.

His left hand used to steady himself so that he won't crush on the fragile 'thing' below him, whilst his right hand had been journeying from her exposed navel to her small breasts.

Small, whimpering moans escaped the girl lips as the truth slowly dawn on her. Tears fell from her eyes. She is disgust every part of her that was touch by 'him'. She rather die than losing her virginity to someone like him.

As a small moan escaped her, the 'devil' took this as his chance and darted his tongue into her mouth. "Try biting and you'll reserve a worse punishment then this one." He seethed.

She tried kicking him but her legs were pinned down. She struggled to move, she tried screaming, she tried to buck him off her but her efforts seems off no use.

His right hand tweaked and tugged at her right nipple causing it to harden. He unlocked the kiss to travel around her neck. He bit her causing her to groan in slight pain. He changed hands to pleasure her other breast.

When both of her nipples were harden he took away his mouth that had been wandering her neck and collarbone towards it and began suckling at it hard as if to suck out the very essence of life out of her.

He took turns playing with both of her nipples but after awhile he straighten his bodies and took of his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on and you can obviously see there was something bulging there.

Song Aeri became very tearful as he lowered down his head towards her lower region. She had given up begging him to stop or trying to scream for help. She knew it was useless. She felt really powerless, overpowered by him.

She tried to shut her legs in order to prevent his access and to avoid the scorching gaze of his. Kris seems to realize this, he uses both of his hand to force her legs to spread wider. He gave her a warning stare then return his attention to her private region.

"Hmm, that impatient are we? You're so wet already." He said as he touch her private area with a piece of cotton protecting her purity.

He slip her panties off her than look at her lying naked body under him. He stared for awhile as if in awe of his new little toy's beauty. Her lips parted, her eyes closedwith tears glistening on her cheeks, hand as if thrown upwards tied above her head, her legs spread open before him.

He snapped back into attention and began to ravishing her pussy with his tongue. He then inserted his tongue inside her openings and pinched her clit using his thumb and forefinger eaarning a loud moan from the girl.

He continued his assault towards her crotch until she had her first orgasm. His erection had began to feel painful, strained by his boxers. Knowing that he can't delay the foreplay no more he tug away his pants and places his 'member' towards her opening as he leaned forward.

"Since you're a virgin this is going to hurt." He paused for a moment then continued his words. "A lot." He thrust inside her and she screamed at the agonizing pain. She can feel something, her hymen, tearing apart.

He ignored her scream and started moving not even waiting for the pain to subside a little. He groaned as he starts to move in a rhytmic fashion. 'Ugh. Damn. She is too tight. Maybe I should have dilated her a bit.' Kris thought.

He once again kissed her lips forcefully and his hand was playing around her tits and nipples. He continued doing this for awhile until he felt a sensation inside him and adjusted his position just so that he could move faster and hit her sweet spot.

Everytime he hit her sweet spot she would scream out in pleasure and shame. He reached his climax and let loose his seeds inside her as he felt her own warm cum dripped on his 'member'.

Slowly he lay down next to her. Tired and worn out. He then fell into deep slumber as if nothing happened.

Song Aeri was crying but she was mute. The only evident proof of her crying is the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks non-stop. She after a long while feel into a dreamless and restless sleep.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The next morning Kris had woken up first.

I smirked as I saw a tear fell down her sleeping face. I got up and stretched and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After that I have to go to the office and settled out the papers and such. I groaned mentally.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

I saw Kris came down in his work clothes just as I was finishing cooking breakfast. I put his portion on a plate then sat down near him with my own breakfast food.

Usually I was the one who cooked here just so that we are sure the foods are safe to eat and edible and besides I seem to have a bit of talent in cookery.

"So how was your night?" Kris asked me with an under laying message. _'Did you do the girl last night?'_

"No. I just simply made her into of the house maids." I replied to his hidden message.

Kris shrugged, finish his breakfast and went away to to work.

As Kris went to work I went to the kitchen and heated up the porridge I cooked earlier this morning and went back to the dining table to finish my breakfast hurrily. I took Kris plate and glass to the kitchen and washes the dishes.

I turned down the fire till it was dead after the dishes was done. I took a bowl and pour some of the heated porridge. I put it on a tray with a spoon and glass of iced honey tea. I also brought a wet cloth and some oinments.

I walked over to Kris room and knocked lightly.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt worn out and sore all over my body. Why? When I looked at my surroundings yesterday dreadful incident hit me.

Tears cascaded down my eyes. Why? Why did everything turn out like this? I did nothing wrong did I? I started to sob when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

I turn my head towards its direction expecting for the 'devil' to walk and barge right in. But after a few second there it was a gain a knocking sound but this time a voice followed but for sure the voice does not belong to the 'devil'.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked hesitatingly.

I hesitated as well for awhile then I decided to just keep quiet. There is no way I can find any comfort in this hell hole better don't get my hopes up.

Then the door was open slightly and the 'devil' accomplice head peered in looking at me but strangely his eyes are filled with with worry and anxiety.

I cower back to the wall and curled up like a ball as I shivered. I look at him with fear and he seem to wince at this. He walked closer towards me slowly. He was holding something but all I kept my focus was on him to afraid to care about anything else.

"D-d-don't c-come close-r." I shivered in fear and cower even more backwards if that was possible.

He went down on his knees then sat down in front of me. He places a tray next to the middle of us. So he was holding a tray. Then I glance at the contents of it. I look back at him puzzled but then he gave me a regretful and a sad smile as if asking for apology.

"I'm sorry for getting you involve in all of this." He took a blanket and wrap it around me. I clutch at it gratefully but still wary of him.

"I brought you some breakfast if you want." He motion at the tray. "And a wet cloth and oinments to tend your….injuries…" He looks sorry enough for her to trust him.

"What about…the..other girl?" I asked out of curiosity and as a precaution.

He seems to brighten when I finally say something instead of just staying quiet and glared at him.

"I let her became one of our maid in our household after some talking with her about her….personal life…." He said carefully not letting anything personal about the girl slip away.

I nodded in response and take a good look at him. I guess he has a heart afterall after his actions and I am grateful at his effort of trying to be nice towards the girl and myself.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Song-Aeri."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: A passing week_**

The whole entire day Kris didn't return and Luhan took this chance to become closer with Aeri and he is now who she considered as her first and also best friend. Luhan gave her a few set of clothes so that she can change and freshen up. The second day Kris didn't came back too so Luhan brought her around the mansion since none of the others are there excluding the workers.

The workers there are actually in a very good term with Luhan some even in friendly terms. Luhan may acted like a cruel violent person but he is actually a person with hearts if they opened up to him and vice versa.

Aeri began to warm up to Luhan considering he is the one who brought her here in the first place but then again everything happens for reason, even bad things, she just have to wait and see and go with the flow wherever it may take her.

On the third day Kris came back in the middle of the night. In a very bad mood and very exhausted indeed. He opened his door harshly and pushed it with so much force that it banged the wall.

Aeri stirred in her sleep and caught the attention of Kris. He frowned at her peaceful face as she slumbers. He thought that the girl would still be awake frightened with eye bags under her eyes. He thought that like any other girl toy the girl would appear frail and can be broken by a single snap.

Seeing her so calmly sleeping on his bed, the person who forcedfully taken her virginity no less, somehow angered him. The girl is too vulnerable, innocent.

A low moan of satisfaction was enough to snap Kris into lustful anger. He climbed on top of her slowly taking his time to study her. She was wearing a white button up shirt along with a short dark blue circle skirt.

Smiling deviously he lazily began to unbutton her white shirt using his teeth while his hands snaking up along her thigh till it reached the hem of her panties. His tugged them down slowly feeling how so erotic this scene would be if she were awake.

Once he had fully unbuttoned her shirt his hand slipped under and spread them open then he pulled the skirt a little upwards and flap up the skirt uncovering the view of her deflowered pussy.

Annoyingly his phone suddenly rang. He took out his phone to see who the hell rang at such a time. Glancing at the name displayed on the screen he grunted and comically pressed the red button.

He looked back at the girl sleeping on his bed. His former intention was gone and he grunted lazily at the sight of her when suddenly something crossed his mind. He unlocked his phone, browses for a particular icon, and smirked when he found for what he searched.

He then angled the phone so the camera will take the picture the way he desires and he began to try angling the phone to see which angle held the best view and 'snap'.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Kris?" Luhan said.

"Yeah, I'm back. Go on and cook breakfast for me." Kris grunted sitting at the dining table. He had just woken up and his neck and back feels sore from sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, okay." Luhan said went right away to cook.

After awhile Luhan was done and served the food on the table. Just a simple breakfast as always. Cheese, eggs and bacon for Kris, sandwiches for himself. But this time there was also a bowl of cereal.

The table they were sitting at was a small round table in the kitchen for three person. They occasionally use it if there were only up to 4 people of the EXO family.

"Others aren't back?" Asked Kris while munching on his food.

"No. I think Kai and Xiumin will be back soon maybe in a few days or a week time." Luhan replied.

"What's the cereal for?" Asked Kris.

"To eat, duh." Luhan replied an obvious answer.

"For whom?"

"Aeri." Aeri answered Kris's question.

The both of them turned their head towards the said girl who had just entered the kitchen. Taking a seat at the round table she ignored Kris's stare.


End file.
